


Sugar

by Etrangere



Category: Tokyo Babylon, X/1999
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-13
Updated: 2012-12-13
Packaged: 2017-11-21 01:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/592062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etrangere/pseuds/Etrangere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>While Subaru is catatonic and Hokuto desperately searches for a way to help.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Sugar

**Author's Note:**

> While Subaru is catatonic and Hokuto desperately searches for a way to help.

She took her tea sweet. She would add loads and loads of sugar, and sometimes milk and honey too. Seishirou liked to tease her about it. Sugar with tea, he called it.

She hated the bitter taste of traditional Japanese tea which her grandma prepared. Subaru would drink it, of course, but she’d never succeeded in getting him to admit whether he liked it or not.

“What news of Subaru-kun?” Karen asked gently, after she’d finished mixing sugar in hot water.

Hokuto looked up and smiled mechanically. “Nothing yet, but I’m close, I can feel it.”

Karen nodded slightly, sympathy in her eyes.

Hokuto brought the cup to her lips. It was funny, really. So much sugar, and it still tasted of tears.


End file.
